Naruto & Hinata
by DontPink
Summary: Hinata sumringah arjuna-nya pulang, dua tahun berpisah nyari dana di kota. Berdua melepas rindu, di pematang sawah, hingga malam selimuti desa.


Disclaimer © masashi kishimoto

Rate : M

Gendre : Romance, Tragedy

Warning : AU, Abal, Gaje, OOC, dont like dont read

:

:

* * *

Hinata remaja 17 tahun anaknya bapak kades Hiashi di desa konoha, dia cantik dan anggun, lembut, baik, serta pemalu. Hinata duduk dikasur -kamar-nya dengan wajah memerah, dia memandangi sebuah foto kecil dirinya dan seorang pria berambut pirang lagi nyengir.

"Naruto-kun.. akan pulang hari ini.." gumam Hinata sambil memeluk foto itu dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Yah Hinata dan pemuda-pirang -yang ada di foto itu, mereka saling mencinta sejak lulus SD, bahkan sampai mereka beranjak gede masih tetap saling mencintai.

Tapi dua tahun yang lalu, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar desa karena ingin merubah nasib-ekonomi-nya.

**FlashBack**

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan di sawah yang sangat sejuk dan sangat indah. senyuman mengiasi wajah kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu. Hinata menunduk sambil meremas jarinya gugup.

Naruto tersenyum melihat -kekasihnya- malu-malu itu, di tepuknya bahu Hinata sambil menatap mata lavender itu lembut "Hinata-chan.. besok aku akan merantau keluar kota.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum yang terkesan agak di paksa.

Yah bagaimanapun Naruto sangat tak siap untuk meninggalkan sang -pujaan- hati. Tapi apa mau di kata jika keadaan sudah mendesak.

Hinata terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto, raut wajahnya seketika berubah jadi sedih. "Jadi.. Naruto-kun akan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.." Hinata menunduk dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Naruto menggeleng sambil mengangkat kepala Hinata yang menunduk itu. "Aku tak meninggalkan kamu Hinata-chan.. aku hanya pergi sebentar, kau tau kan bagaimana kondisi keluargaku.." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sedih, di hapusnya air-mata di pipi Hinata yang telah bercucuran itu.

Hinata tau bahwa kondisi ekonomi keluarga Naruto sangat susah, dia tak mau berbuat egois hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri. "Yah..a-aku me-mengerti Naruto-kun.." Hinata memeluk Naruto penuh kasih sayang, senyuman bercampur tangisan menjadi satu di wajah cantik putri pak kades itu.

Naruto tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan Hinata sambil mengelus surai indigo itu lembut "Ne.. aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hinata-chan.. dan kau juga harus berjanji seperti aku.." kata Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk lemah "y-yah.. a-aku akan menunggumu Naruto-kun.." Hinata makin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, air matanya terus bercucuran tanpa henti.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan dan tak mau melepaskannya. Semilir angin di sawah itu menerpa wajah sedih Hinata dan Naruto . Hari ini, hari terahir mereka bertemu.

**End-FlashBack**

Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas mandi untuk menemui sang pujaan hati yang katanya akan pulang Hari ini -tepat- sejam lagi. 'Kyahh, aku sangat merindukan Naruto-kun' pekik Hinata dalam hati sambil kegirangan.

Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Hiashi yang melihat putrinya itu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Pasti Hinata sudah sanagat merindukan anak Kushina itu" gumam Hiashi sambil tersenyum, yah Hiashi sudah tau jika Hinata berhubungan dengan Naruto dari lulus SD, dia tak melarang putrinya, karena Naruto adalah anak yang baik dan ramah.

"Dasar anak muda.." tambahnya sambil berjalan keluar rumah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Hinata sudah selesai mandi plus ganti baju, tiba-tiba rasa gugup melanda Hatinya, wajahnya jadi memerah lagi, dia gugup lantaran dua tahun sudah tak pernah bertemu dengan sang pujaan Hati.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05-sore, Hinata berjalan keluar dengan senyuman lebar, dia sudah tak sabar ingin berjumpa Naruto. Dan tak berapa jauh dari rumahnya terlihat pemuda berambut pirang berkulit tan menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar.

'Padahal aku mau mengunjungi kerumahnya.. eh malah dia yang langsung kesini' batin Hinata sumringah.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sehat-sehat saja.." sapa pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dia memandangi Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, dan sekarang Naruto menjadi modis tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan senyuman lebar "kita kesawah Hinata-chan, tempat yang dulu biasa kita kunjungi.." ajaknya.

"Yah Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata dengan wajah bahagia.

Keduanya berjalan disawah tempat mereka dulu sering mengahbiskan waktu berdua, kini Naruto dan Hinata duduk di pematang sawah sambil melihat pemandangan yang bagus dan menyejukkan itu.

Naruto menengok kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis "kau makin cantik Hinata-chan.." gombal Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata pelan.

Wajah Hinata sontak langsung blushing berat "ah~ Naruto-kun bisa saja.." katanya malu-malu, dan itu malah membuat Naruto terus menggodanya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di pematang sawah hingga malam menyelimuti desa. Hinata masih terus tersenyum sambil sesekali mencubit hidung Naruto, entah kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa bahwa langit mulai petang.

Jemari Naruto memegang leher Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Hinata soktak langsung memerah sambil menutup mata, hembusan nafas menerpa wajah Hinata, dan terasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Jemari Naruto mulai piknik dari leher sampai paha Hinata, dan tanpa sadar Naruto sudah menindih tubuh Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.. a-apa ya-yang-" perkataan Hinata langsung di bungkam oleh bibir Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lalu mencium leher jenjang Hinata sekilas. "Hinata-chan.. aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu.." mirip demo memasak memang. Naruto mulai ber-akting di depan Hinata, pasang-alas-kontrasepsi.

"Hikzz...Hikzz...Naruto-kun le-lepas.." Hinata menangis serentak, menutup matanya. Sementara Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata, tangannya membuka baju Hinata sambil meremas dada anak pak kades yang menangis itu, dan dengan cepat tubuh mereka sudah menyatu.

"Hikzz..eenghhh...hikzz.." Hinata menagis sambil meronta-ronta, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Hinata kecewa -arjuna-nya berubah, Naruto yang dulu -ngampung- dekil -lugu- tapi Hinata suka. Berganti Naruto yang -trendy, fungky yang doyan ngucapin -ember-

"Hinata-chan.. aahhh..." Naruto terus menggagahi putri pak kades itu tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Hinata yang hancur berkeping-keping itu.

'Aku benci Naruto-kun' batin Hinata sambil menutup mata, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Naruto-nya sudah berubah, Naruto-nya yang mencintainya sepenuh hati sudah mati, sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto yang cinta akan nafsu.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas sambil memakai clananya serta bajunya, dia menatap rembulan malam sambil duduk di pematang sawah itu dengan cengiran lebar "aku akan bertanggung jawab, jika terjadi sesuatu" katanya yang begitu enteng seolah tak mempunyai beban.

Hinata tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto sambil memakai bajunya. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti menagalir, rasa kecewa plus penghianatan tak langsung mengguncang hati Hinata. -mahkota- berharganya telah di rebut paksa oleh pria yang di cintainya.

Hinata berlari, berlari kayak orang kesurupan menjauh dari Naruto, tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa. "AKU BENCI NARUTO-KUN.. AKU BENCI LELAKI YANG HANYA MEMENTINGKAN NAFSU..hikzz...hikzz." teriak Hinata sambil menyeka air matanya.

Naruto langsung melamun sejenak, menahan konaknya, giginya bergemlutukan, dia marah karena Hinata membencinnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI.." teriak Hinata lagi.

Di acungkan -jari tengah- kearah Hinata, penuh rasa marah campur dendam karena Hinata sudah membencinya dia bilang "Fuck you..." kata Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Hinata menutup mulutnya sambil berlari meninggalkan sawah dengan perasaan hancur, kecewa, sedih, hanya ada satu kata di hati kecil Hinata -arjuna-nya sudah mati.

* * *

-FIN-

Sebenarnya saya sempet kebingungan waktu mau pilih pairnya. Tapi karena hinata tipe pemalu, jadi cocok banget dengan Naruto yang awalnya kampungan lugu dekil, trus jadi modis.

Ok tanpa banyak bacok-ehem-bacot maksud saya- monggo di Review


End file.
